warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal/Epic Bosses/Xeno Mothership
Released January 25, 2010. Reinforcements Gatling Turret (75/75) *Requires 20 calls answered to bring into battle Rail Cannon (150/100) *Requires 100 calls answered to bring into battle Xenobomber (200/100) *Requires 300 calls answered to bring into battle Fortified Cannons (200/200) *Requires 1000 calls answered to bring into battle Loot and Rewards Rewards: *$200,000 *Experience: +150 Chance Loot: *Trophy: Xeno Core *Component: Beacon *Token: Prestige *Token: Xeno *Assault: Scorpion (40/35) *Assault: Immortal (25/45) *Assault: Sabre (40/25) *Assault: Missile Silo (40/25) *Assault: Hornet (40/40) *Assault: Xeno Interceptor (42/40) *Component: Quantum Beacon The 400K damage requirement to receive a Beacon or Quantum Beacon has been removed. Lore After achieving a victory, this message is displayed: With a final barrage of missiles, the Xeno Mothership emits a cacaphonous rumbling wail. Time seems to remain frozen, broken moments later as a chain of explosions tear through the flying mammoth. Half the city is destroyed as the machine crashes to the ground - but alas, victory is yours. Loot Table New Loot Structure (a/o 9-Feb-2011): 32,433 - 50,251 : 1 PT, 1 XT, trash loot, XP 87,000 - 100,089: 1 PT, 2 XT, 1 XI/Hornet, 1 Silo, QB 142,592 : 2 PT, 2 XT, 1 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB 160,000 - 175,650: 2 PT, 3 XT, 1 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB 196,825 : 2 PT, 3 XT, 1 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB, BEACON 208,973 : 3 PT, 4 XT, 1 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB, BEACON 255,990 - 321,266: 4 PT, 4 XT, 1 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB, BEACON 345,583 : 4 PT, 5 XT, 1 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB, BEACON 508,205 - 626,000: 4 PT, 6 XT, 2 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB, BEACON 645,405+ : 4 PT, 7 XT, 2 XI/Hornet, 2 Silos, QB, BEACON Host loot has not been mentioned. Original Loot Structure: 8,171 to be active (xp+$) 0 - 64,000: Nothing worth mentioning 64k - 112k : 1 Xeno + 1 Prestige 112k - 127.2k: 2 Xeno + 1 Prestige 128k - 143.9k: 2 Xeno + 1 Prestige + 1 Silo 144k - 185.0k: 2 Xeno + 1 Prestige + 1 Silo + 1 Hornet/XI 192k - 238.5k: 2 Xeno + 2 Prestige + 1 Silo + 1 Hornet/XI 243k - 284.5k: 2 Xeno + 2 Prestige + 2 Silo + 1 Hornet/XI 290k - 319.7k: 2 Xeno + 3 Prestige + 2 Silo + 1 Hornet/XI 320k - 399.9k: 3 Xeno + 3 Prestige + 2 Silo + 1 Hornet/XI 400k - 430.5k: 4 Xeno + 3 Prestige + 2 Silo + 1 Hornet/XI 431k - 478.6k: 4 Xeno + 4 Prestige + 2 Silo + 1 Hornet/XI 480k - 620.2k: 4 Xeno + 4 Prestige + 2 Silo + 2 Hornet/XI 640k - 924.7k: 5 Xeno + 4 Prestige + 2 Silo + 2 Hornet/XI 979k - 1,250k: 6 Xeno + 4 Prestige + 2 Silo + 2 Hornet/XI 1,446,916+ : 7 Xeno + 4 Prestige + 2 Silo + 2 Hornet/XI Notes *Original Loot table from wm.blem.org *Quantum Beacon Component added to loot drops July 13, 2010. *As of February 9, 2011, the developers removed the requirement to fill an XMS in order to get full loot. Further, they changed the loot tiers so that it is easier to get tokens and components. *Prior to February 9, 2011, this event needed to be full (have 1000 participants and ghosts) in order to get full loot drops. Less than full events received loot one tier (or more) lower. Also a requirement of 400K damage was required to receive either the Beacon or Quantum Beacon will drop (only one of the two components). *XMS Elite is a closed group set up for those wishing to participate in Xeno Mothership events.